Perfect Exam
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: It was the perfect exam, or so it is told. Was it? Wasn't it? Completed! R & E & R
1. Chapter 1

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, MAJOR Blood, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** Prologue**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Today, students, you will face your final test." The man spoke to the assembly. "Succeed and you are full-fledged members of society. And fail… well, let's not go into that, it'd mess up the statistics."

The people he addressed sniggered. Fairies, Witches and Specialists alike were waiting for the Headmaster of Alfea to finish his speech.

"It will be a test split in three parts: Bravery, Cunning and Control. To proceed you need to accomplish the previous test. But I warn you: the first two are easy, but do not let that fool you." His long hair danced in the wind as he met the gazes of the students separately. "And please remember: you are sworn to secrecy. None that have finished are allowed to tell others of what these tests entail. On pain of dead."

One of the faculty members seemed to mutter something under her breath. But the Potion-mistress of Cloudtower did not speak up.

"Well, let's gets this show started." The Headmaster smiled warmly at the students. "Prepare yourselves; the first test will begin the day after tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you all at the end of the week."

As the teachers left the platform, the students began to disperse. A group of 3 fairies and 2 specialists walked in the direction of the forest.

"I can't wait!" One of the fairies was bouncing along with the rest. Her light-green hair swirled around her. "One more week and we'll finally be rid of the creep."

"Sheily, please." One of the boys hissed, looking over his shoulder. "He could hear you."

"And what is he gonna do? He can't exclude me from the exam, I have my Enchantix." Sheily pouted, but obediently lowered her voice. "You guys don't have to be around him all day."

"Don't worry, we feel your pain." The other boy said. "Alfea is a veritable hell."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, brother." The smaller girl stated. "Geesh, if I didn't need a study at Alfea for nearly every higher job, I'd left at the first chance." Her dark-blue eyes glanced over her shoulder at the pink and blue building, her long hair formed into two buns at the side of her head.

"Ditto." The other two fairies agreed.

"Well, one more week and we're done with this." Her brother soothed her. "C'mon, how bad can these exams be? There is a 100%-rate of passing. Gotta count for something."

"Yeah, it probably does." Sheily said. "So, who's in for some fun-time?"

"Does it translate to shopping?" The last girl said exasperated.

"Duh!" Sheily shot off like an arrow from a bow, which was not that strange, since she was the fairy of Hunting. Boy, did that make for strange shields in combat…

"Wait for us!" The two siblings called, running after her. The girl ran in front of her brother, her powers as fairy of the wind allowing her to go much faster.

The other two followed more leisurely, grinning as the others nearly toppled Sheily in their haste to catch up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first test was easy. The second was easy. The third? As the Headmaster of Alfea said: 'well, let's not go into that.'

All you need to know is that 100 percent of those that finished the exam passed. That is all that went into the records anyhow. The rest? That didn't matter. All that mattered was that once again, there was a passing-rate of 100 percent.

You wonder why I tell you this, don't you? Well, those records I mentioned up there? They have been dug up. It happens I guess. Hell, I once had a similar occurrence with a story I wrote: found it in a childhood book of mine years after writing it.

Anyway, back to business: they were dug up. And if you're some high-ranked official – aka some minister which I know you aren't, since ministers have better things to do then read some silly fanfic – what would you say about an exam where every attendant passed?

Exactly!

So, this exam is reinstated. The entire problem is: it was very long ago that is was banned. There was no record as to why – well, obviously someone had drunk too much, because seriously, would you ban that? – and no record as to what exactly it entailed. Now that could pose a more serious problem.

Luckily you know a person who has attended the exam herself: Faragonda. Problem solved.

Right?

…

Right…?

…

No. No, problem not solved. She is sworn to secrecy, she can't tell anyone what it is about.

'Oh well, she is a Headmistress herself. Just let her organize the thing.' You'll say, pointing out the obvious.

It's obvious alright, but not easy. Scratch that: it's impossible. She refuses. Yes, you read that right and I told you right. She refuses. No exam with a 100 percent passing-rate if she will get her way.

But why, you wonder. That is a secret as well-kept as the entire exam. That is a secret more dark than the hearts of evil. Deeper than Shadowhaunt. Foul enough that at the end, the Shadowphoenix himself rose from the mountains to put an end to it.

And no, he is evil. He is dark and he pointed out worlds to die. He has no hidden depths by which he can be swayed easily. He feeds on death as others do on bread. But that exam? It got a man killed. The Headmaster of Alfea faced the Shadowphoenix over it. He died for an exam that was perfect. And no one, not his students, not his colleagues, not his employees, not the government, the army, the citizens of Magix, no one stood at his side, each and every one content to watch him die over the perfect exam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, MAJOR Blood, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Those idiots." Faragonda buried her face in her hands. "Why won't they listen to me for once?"

"Because the statistics are against you, Faragonda." Saladin looked at the sheet of paper he held. "Every single student that attended the exam passed it too. And with that magic-sworn oath you cannot even hint as to what has set you against it that much."

"They think you're old, and that all your adversity towards the exam stems from simple dislike at having to go through it." Griffin narrowed her eyes. She had never seen Faragonda like this. The fairy was fuming, a feat not even the Trix had managed to accomplish.

"Dislike doesn't begin to cover it." The older woman snarled. "Do they think that exam got cancelled because someone felt like it?"

A soft tingle cut her rant short. The phone on the desk between them blinked.

"Yes?" She activated it, watching as the hologram of an old man popped up.

"We have come to a decision." He said. The fairy did not answer so he continued. "We will hold the exam with three former students. Depending on the outcome it will be reinstated."

Considering her almost brutal opposition to the thing, Griffin half expected Faragonda to start another rant, instead she did something far more terrible: her face hardened, her blue eyes turning to ice in a matter of moments and she left the room. Well, more like stormed out of the room. A dent appeared in the wall where the doorknob hit it.

"I have a feeling this is getting steadily worse." Saladin muttered while looking out of the window as Faragonda left the school-grounds.

"Unless she tells us what the problem is we can't solve it." The Council-member said. His hologram flickered. "See to it that she does it properly."

"Sure." Griffin assured him, watching as he faded from view. She rubbed her forehead. "I wish we could spare her this. I have the feeling this is far beyond 'simple dislike festering for too many years' as they put it."

"I agree." The old Headmaster turned to her. "So… exactly how are we supposed to ensure she does it properly? As I recall we never attended that thing. It got banned a few years before my graduation and you weren't even born when it ended."

"Thanks for clearing that up." Griffin sighed. "We should find her before something happens."

"To her, or to Light Rock?" Saladin chuckled.

"Light Rock." Griffin swept outside, following her colleague into the forest.

"Too true." Saladin walked beside her. "Though I must admit I too would like to know what her problem with this exam is. I do not recall her ever being like this."

"Ditto. She looked ready to blast them all to bits that last meeting." Griffin rounded a tree. "How much of a head-start did we give her?"

"Not enough." Faragonda stood a few feet away. "Afraid something will attack me?"

"Heavens no." Griffin countered. "We're afraid you'll attack the Council."

"I do feel like it." The fairy countered. "But I do fear you'd stop me, so I won't. Might as well help me set it all up. Best to get this over with."

"That doesn't sound good." Griffin stated.

"If this was good, would I be this short of a rampage? Now come on." Faragonda walked deeper into the forest.

"Now that's worse." Saladin followed her. "Say, how are we supposed to help you if you can't tell us what the exam entails?"

"Just follow me, I'll tell you what to do. And then, you'll take a vacation. You'll need it." Her voice was cold.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So wait… Let me get this straight." Bloom looked at her parents. "The Council wants me to take part in something Faragonda of all people thinks is a really bad idea?"

"That about covers the drama, yes." Miriam and Oritel were walking in the lush gardens with their daughter. "You should have seen the meetings."

"And what if I don't want to?" Bloom asked. "Something Miss F considers a bad idea can't be good."

"I'm afraid you'll have to." Miriam frowned. "Remember, the Council is above the Kingdoms and as such they can overrule and order us."

"For the love of…" Bloom frowned. "And I'll have to do this alone?"

"No. It is done in groups of three. You'll have to participate in a group with Layla and Helia." Oritel said. "Teredor is as overjoyed as I am at this."

"Ah, double threat to leave the Council?" Bloom recalled what her father had told her about the most recent meeting. "What about principal Saladin?"

"He looked as happy as Faragonda. But their political power is even more limited in comparison so he had to keep quiet." Miriam sighed. "I somehow have the feeling none of us will like the outcome of this. Faragonda looked terrible." She shivered. "Well, terrifying more like it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, MAJOR Blood, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 2**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bloom, Layla and Helia arrived at Alfea the next day. They would stay on the fairy-school until the exam was done, despite having all graduated a few years ago. When they left the ship having picked them up all three had to take a double-take: the Faragonda that greeted them was not the Faragonda they had come to love during their time as students. Her gaze was hard and her once soothing voice was cold. It almost made Grizelda look as if she was the sweetest woman around in comparison…

"We will begin tomorrow. Best to get this behind us." She told them, before leaving them to their own devices. Or at least, that is what she intended.

Not a few minutes after she closed the door to her office someone knocked on it.

"Yes?"

Bloom peeked inside. "Could we talk to you, Headmistress?"

Faragonda did not answer, but gestured to one of the chairs, inviting them in.

"I was just wondering… Is that exam really this bad?" Bloom sat down on of the chair, Layla taking the other. Helia remained standing between the two fairies.

"Yes." The older woman stated, a hint of sadness flickering over her face.

"And you really can't tell us what the problem is?" Layla leaned forward slightly.

"Believe me, I would if I could, but the oath is still in effect and I am unable to break it." Faragonda sighed. "You will know why I am so much against this entire affair soon enough. Enjoy your ignorance while you can."

"Any help you can offer us?" Helia leaned against one of the chairs, studying her.

"Listen to me. Do as those idiot council-members did not and listen to me." She looked at them. "Otherwise you will truly know why this entire Exam should never have existed in the first place."

"If it should never have existed in the first place, how did it come to be?" Layla asked.

"I cannot say. The oath prevents me from doing so." Faragonda rose from her chair. "There are only two who could answer your questions since neither of them is bound by the oath, but one of them is beyond your reach and I doubt you'd ask the second one."

"Who is the second one then?"

"Lord Darkar."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ugh…" He shook himself. "I hate reforming. Always takes me ages."

He cracked his neck, wincing when the separate parts screeched. "And I sound as if I need an oiling, which is even worse."

Darkar snarled. "I'd go out there and destroy something if I had the time." He stormed out of the ruined throne-room. "Sadly, I do not."

He threw open a door which had been locked long ago, marching up to the untouched table in the room. "At least my wards protected this room from collapsing."

He stopped at the table, leaning heavily on it. There were runes on it, glowing brightly in the gloom of Shadowhaunt.

"RAAAARGH!" One of the few windows of the room was suddenly twice its' size as the Phoenix blasted into its' general direction. He glowed red with fury as his eyes burned with unholy flames. What shadow-creatures had reformed fled away from the room, instinct telling them that death was coming.

"How dare you?" He snarled, eyes fixed on the glowing runes. "How dare you, fairy?" His voice echoed through his kingdom, making the shadows seem that much darker. "I ended that, Faragonda, I ended it by killing him and you go and REINSTATE IT?"

He paced in the room. "I have half a mind to just kill her and be over with it." He stopped, staring at the table. "Then again, she knows better. She went through that herself."

His head snapped up. "Guests? This early?" He tilted his head. "And the Dragonfire to booth?"

He exited the room, slamming the door closed behind him. The wards activated the moment the metal touched the damp stone that made up his fortress.

He did not see how the red glow of his magic covered it, having already flown out of the window to meet his 'guests'.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Sky followed Bloom as she made her way across one of the few remaining bridges. Shortly after their talk with the Headmistress of Alfea the three examinees had decided to risk it and go to Darkar for answers. Obviously none of their friends had been that happy with the decision, deciding to join them.

"It's the only way we will get answers, besides actually doing the thing." Bloom answered. "And I'm feeling less and less inclined to do that."

"Smart girl." A monstrous bird rose from underneath the bridge. "Even I do advise you not to do that."

"Darkar." Bloom said, watching as the bird changed into a man once more. "So you truly do not stay dead?"

"Not really." He looked at the assembly in front of him. "Why are you here?"

"Faragonda told us you can tell us about the exam." Layla stated.

"And you are desperate enough to come and ask me?" He chuckled. "Very well, but the answers come at a price: I want to know why that bloody thing is being practiced again. Every little detail."


	4. Chapter 4

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, MAJOR Blood, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 3**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the end, they told him. Hey, they wanted answers and what difference would it make if they told him that information? It wasn't like he couldn't find out himself.

Waves and waves of anger washed off of the Phoenix, his eyes burning in the shadow of his helmet by the end of their story. His claws dug into the stone of his throne as he struggled to remain in control of his senses.

"Those idiots." He snarled. "Very well, our deal stands. Information for information. The first two tests are not the problem. They are easy." He started to pace in front of his throne. "It is the last test, the one of Control, which Faragonda objects to. What do you already know?"

"Not much, only that there are three tests." Bloom told him.

"And about the exam's end?"

"Nothing."

"Then let me tell you something: it ended because the Headmaster who had introduced it was dead. I killed him." Darkar ignored the gasps of his audience. "I burst from this very mountain and killed him. With him died that exam. He was the only thing that prevented it from being cancelled forever."

The Shadow-Lord walked to one of the windows of his throne-room. "I remember the day well. I passed by Cloudtower, my presence being heralded by a blood-red sky. The Headmistress did not stop me. She wished me luck. I came by a group of Specialists training at Lake Roccaluce. The Headmaster was present too. He asked me what my business was. 'Aenor's death.' I stated. He let me pass. I came to Alfea, encountering a powerful windshield. Faragonda had started to work at Alfea as teacher recently and she had erected it to protect the school. She had felt my attempt to enter and she came to confront me. She too demanded to know what my business was. 'Aenor's death.' I answered again." He turned to face the humans. "She led me pass, her only words of warning being that as long as I did not threaten the students, no one would oppose me. She was right. No one opposed me, and no one tried to retaliate when I killed Aenor."

"Really?" Sky doubted it. "Why is that?"

"Pain. Terrible pain and a need for vengeance." The Phoenix answered him, returning to his throne. "They wanted him dead, needed him dead, but he was too powerful for them to kill themselves. I cannot tell you exactly what the exam entails, but I can give you this word of warning: I killed the one who instituted and practiced it and no one, not even Faragonda herself, tried to even stop me. Ask yourselves why that would be."

"Why can't you tell us?" Layla demanded, getting up to confront him. "Faragonda said you knew."

"I do, but why would I tell you that? Why does it concern you?" He demanded in turn, remaining calmly on his throne. "You are not required to attend."

"As a matter of fact, some of us are." Bloom pulled Layla back at the hem of her shirt. "Depending on the outcome of our attendance, it will become permanent or not."

For the first time since coming here, they had shocked him. He rose, trembling in fury. It did not take a smart person to guess at least one of the participants.

The red glow around his body lessened as he got himself back under control.

"Very well." He bit out. "Give the Council my regards for having such idiots in their midst. And whoever attends, warn your parents they might be in need of a new heir once this is over."

"WHAT?" Stella exclaimed.

"Attendance is checked after the exam is over. Survival is the key to pass. People die in the last test. I recall years where none 'finished their education' or better even 'attended the exam', because they died doing it. Aenor has more blood on his hands than I do."

"But… But why would they allow it to continue?" Helia demanded in horror.

"Ancient policies. A Head in his or her school can do what they want, they are rulers there. None can oppose them. There was no Council of Light Rock to control them." Darkar sighed. "None could stop Aenor in matters of his own school, nor in matters of Cloudtower and Red Fountain, who were controlled by Alfea at the time. He reveled in the death he brought. Faragonda's year, if I recall properly, had over 150 students of all three schools beginning the exam-year and only 72 of those ever finished their education. It was one of the better years. The rest, in the official records at least, is still attending Alfea. Go through the old records of the time. You will find thousands are still attending Alfea without following classes, taking lessons, attending tests, being present. Ditto for Cloudtower and Red Fountain. They died during the exam, and as such, were listed by Aenor as still attending the schools."

His fingers scrapped along the stone of the wall. "There are corpses in the depths of Alfea, thousands of them. I do not know what exactly is the third test is – I never took it – but I warn you now. Have control, or your corpses will rest there too. I do not care for you fairies, but I refuse to have that come around again."

His eyes flashed in anger. "That is something even I abhor. Go now. And remind Faragonda of something for me: I know what rests in your cellar, Faragonda, and I know the wards on it. Remember those."


	5. Chapter 5

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 4**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As he had suggested, the Winx went to the Archives. Together with the help of Tecna's computers they checked the old records. The numbers were terrible: over 9000 students had started their education when the exam was being taken. Of those, only about 1800 actually ever finished said education. Some of the others had simply left the schools during the years, but the great majority had fallen away, disappearing somewhere. Officially, they were still attending, but the Winx knew better.

'Thousands of corpses' Darkar had said. He had not exaggerated.

"One in five survived." Flora whispered. "The rest died." Tears were in her eyes when she realized that her friends and boyfriend would have to take the very same exam.

"We have to talk to Faragonda." Helia said. "We can't possibly attend."

"The Council does not listen to her." Bloom pointed out.

"Well, they can't expect us to attend something like that." Layla pointed at the papers spread out before them. "It'll be murder."

"If you can convince them before the exam starts in a few hours, I'd be grateful." A voice came from their right. Faragonda had entered the archives shortly before, coming upon the younger people soon thereafter. She looked indescribably sad.

"Ms. F." Bloom rose from her chair. "You have to help us."

"I can't." The old woman whispered. "You will have to go through this alone."

"But how? 4 of 5 attendants died!" Helia exclaimed. "How are we supposed to ensure all three of us live?"

"By being in control of yourselves." Faragonda stated. "No matter what. That is the key to survival. And it is all the help I can offer you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Darkar spoke the truth: the first two test were hardly worth the bother: the first involved a simple labyrinth like could be found in parks all over earth, without monsters or hidden traps. In its' center rested three maps, one for each participant. Such was the test of Cunning.

Those maps were needed to find the place of the second test, where they faced a monster. While hideous and strong, it was no match for two Enchantix-fairies. Upon defeat they found three keys with symbols etched into them. Again, one for each participant. Such was the test of Bravery.

The third test was scheduled several days later, taking place in Alfea itself. Despite their best efforts, they were unable to convince the present Council-member from the danger the test posed. They had to do it.

In the days between the second and third test they were cut off from lunch and dinner, only being allowed to eat at breakfast. Faragonda told them that she had not even been given that much, being forced to literally fast between the tests. Aeron had instated it to 'test control under the gravest of circumstances'. They pretended they did not hear the insult the old fairy muttered under her breath.

On the morning of the Test of Control the three were nervous wrecks, barely having slept the night beforehand.

Faragonda briefly talked to them before leading them to a door they were sure had never been there before.

"The test is simple: go in, walk on until you see three boxes and open them with your keys. Bring the contents back. Do nothing else. Nothing." She opened the door. "Good luck."

As they entered, they stepped into a well-lit cave. There was only one path leading away from them, black obsidian walls glittering in the light of absent torches.

"Well, best to get over it." Bloom softly said, stepping forward. "Come on."


	6. Chapter 6

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 5**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The hallway tilted downward, leading them ever further away from the door. The lack of anything besides the smooth walls was slowly fraying their nerves.

So when there were footsteps echoing from in front of them, all three nearly jumped in surprise. In unspoken agreement they decided to wait for whoever was coming up the hallway. After a while the rustling of robes joined the soft echo of footsteps, heralding the approach.

Soon enough the man they belonged to came close. He did not seem older than Oritel, but his robes were out of date since centuries. His brown hair was short, only a few curls framing his sun-kissed face. It was his eyes that alarmed the three: white like fresh-fallen snow, not even a hint of a pupil or iris marring the white balls.

"Long has it been since someone walked this road." He greeted them. "Rumor reached me that the exam was about to be reinstated…"

"The Council of Light Rock wants it." Bloom told him. "Who are you?"

"The Test." He gestured they should follow him. "I will show you where you have to be."

"You're the test?" Layla asked, following him down the road.

"In a way. What do you know?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"That people die in this test." Helia whispered. "That there are more corpses in Alfea's cellar than on many battlefields."

"Then you know more than those that preceded you." The man sighed. "I am bound to this place, and its' corpses. I cannot leave."

"What happened then?" Bloom asked, hoping he could tell them.

"They did not have enough control." He answered, his face dropping in sadness. "Please do not make their mistakes."

"You watched them die?" Bloom realized.

"No." He turned away, quickening his step. "I was what killed them."

"You?" Layla exclaimed. "Why?"

"A curse cast on me by Aegon." The man bit his lip. "You'll realize soon enough."

"How…? Why…?" Bloom demanded.

"If I knew, I would be a much happier man." He sighed. "He literally took me from the street, cursed me and imprisoned me here. I'm a weapon, at best. Faragonda tried to free me, but she was helpless against his magic."

"She knows you're here?" Helia's eyes widened.

"She faced me, and lived. Her friends and brother died in these hallways." He gestured to the walls. "What do you see?"

"Stone." Bloom said. "What else should I see?"

"Look closer." He pointed to a certain spot. "Do not worry, touching the walls is not considered 'touching anything else'."

Bloom reached out, carefully resting her fingertips against the cold stone. She leaned closer, studying the wall underneath her fingertips. There was a darker spot there.

Her eyes widened as she rested her entire hand against it: it fit. A handprint was on the wall, marking a spot she dared not to think about.

"The handprint was that of Faragonda's brother. You stand where he died." The man rested his hand next to hers. "Her friend died further away, having managed to put more distance between me and her before I caught her. Faragonda's boyfriend died in the very chamber where they activated my curse by not having enough control. He tried to stop me so the others could escape."

Bloom looked up, meeting his white eyes. Suddenly she felt something drag her away from the hallway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bloom blinked a few times when she found herself in the same hallway, but without anybody else there. She nearly called out when a voice stopped her.

"No one will hear you." Darkar stood behind her, his eyes glowing like embers in the shade of his helmet.

"What did you do?" She demanded, stepping away from him.

"Your presence here allowed me to overrule the wards surrounding this place." He answered. "I have taken you with me to the past. But they cannot hear or see us now."

"When in the past is this?" Bloom looked around.

"Shortly before the print you were touching was made." Darkar stepped closer. "Like you, I am curious as to what killed these students."

"But why? Surely this is no different than when you unleashed the Coven?" Bloom looked at him with a mixture of trepidation and suspicion.

"This was very much different. I acted according to my nature, and I was inconspicuous in my killings. Yes, I killed thousands, but I did not select those who were to die. Aegon did select: the next generation, the young. And he reveled in their deaths, while I did not. I had no qualms about killing, but he celebrated the students that died. The more, the better." The Shadow Phoenix turned at the sound of footsteps. "There they are."

Bloom turned too, coming face to face with two boys and one girl who were talking softly.

"The boy with the blue hair is Faragonda's brother." Darkar remarked as said boy walked right through him. "The other her boyfriend."

Bloom watched as they disappeared deeper into the hallway. "Can we follow?"

"No." Darkar crossed his arms, the metal that made up his body clanking at the move. "We are bound to where your actual body is and that is right here. Besides, I have a feeling you don't want to see what will happen."


	7. Chapter 7

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 6**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There was only silence as even the footsteps of the three faded, leaving Bloom anxiously waiting beside Darkar for their return. She suddenly realized that she had watched Faragonda's brother walk right past her to his dead.

"Do you know why he did this?" She in the end whispered, glancing at the Shadow Phoenix.

"No." He curtly answered. "I have no idea, and by now he's beyond the reach of any power to ask."

"Oh…" Bloom turned away, looking at the ground.

"There is nothing you can do, Bloom." He pointed out. "The man has been dead for ages now. And any excuse he could have head ceased to have value the moment he started to celebrate after each exam, the amount of food and wine he used equivalent to the amount of corpses now added to the pile."

"It's just… I really want to know why he did all that." She looked down the hallway. "There has to be some reason as to WHY he cursed that man, WHY he killed all these students."

"If there ever was one, he took it to his grave." Darkar reached with his claw to her. "Do you feel that?"

"Something… malevolent has awoken." Bloom shivered as the very atmosphere started to change, even here, still quite a way from the room where the scrolls were kept.

"The curse was activated." A small shiver laced his words and Bloom could feel her heart start thundering and her breath racing past her lips as the silence remained unbroken.

She jumped back against the wall when a terrible scream echoed between the stone walls. Even Darkar made an unsure step back, as running footsteps came closer.

The students came back, but there were only two now: the one with the light-blue hair was not among them.

Something heavy hit the ground, making the earth tremble. The girl tripped, falling to the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled back to her feet. The boy shot back to help her, turning his back to Bloom. Dark-red tainted the tunic he was wearing, as if something had been splattered on it.

Something crashed into a far-away wall, causing both to look up in horror. The boy pulled the girl up, pushing her to where Bloom was standing.

"Run!" He ordered, pulling his sword.

"He'll kill you!" She answered, pulling at his arm. "You can't stay back!"

"I just slow you down. Transform and go!" He pushed her again.

In the end it did not matter what she did: Bloom screamed when the wall to their right shattered. The boy got propelled against the wall with a sickening sound, bones breaking under the force of the impact. The girl was frozen as the dust settled. She came face to face with an abomination even Hell would turn down: it was a chimera of sorts, but not the classical version. Instead the heads were vaguely humanoid, one only a skull with traces of rotting flesh, the other with teeth as deathly as those of sharks. The body looked like that of a crocodile with lion's legs and the tail was an assortment of snake and dragon-heads, some of which even breathed fire.

The girl ran, leaving the boy on the ground. She ran straight through Darkar, transforming a bit behind him. The chimera-thing watched as she took to the skies, where she hoped that she would be protected by being so high.

Perhaps in frustration the chimera turned on itself, ripping open its own sides with its many tails and sharp claws. The stench of its foul blood hit Bloom square in the face, causing her to very nearly empty her stomach from what little she had eaten the last few days.

The horrible sound of ripping flesh drowned the soft tinkling of the fairy-wings. Leathery wings, the skins ripped apart in places, tore from the open wounds. Glistening in what light there was, it spread them and took flight as well.

The fairy screamed, diving to the ground in a futile attempt to escape. She came perhaps half-way to the door before it overtook her. His two heads each took hold of a leg and pulled. One leg came off and the fairy fell to the floor. Shock and pain caused her to return to normal as she tried to crawl to safety.

A red hand blocked the sight at the last moment, but Bloom was certain she'd forever be haunted by the screams. Until they were abruptly cut off by the sound of snapping bone.

"I want to get out." She whimpered, pressing her hands against her ears. "Please, get me out of here."

Darkar did not react, watching as the chimera turned to the boy who had somehow managed to get to his feet. He looked up uncomprehendingly as the claws ripped apart his body, yet his hand clung to the wall for a bit longer, before getting swiped down by one of the many tails.

As the last of the three participants died, the curse lifted, leaving a man in its' wake. He was splattered in blood and other things, wide white eyes looking out over the corpses he had created. Tears cleaned a small part of the face, leaving tracks in the blood-red.


	8. Chapter 8

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 7**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next moment Bloom was back in her body, shivering in horror.

"Everything alright?" Layla asked, reaching out to steady her. "You completely blanked there for a moment."

"I…" Bloom slowly turned her eyes to the man. "I saw the past."

"Then you know your fate should you fail." He stated, his white eyes downcast. "Come, let us get you out of here as fast as possible."

Bloom struggled to her feet, supported by Helia. He felt the shivers run down her body. "Yes, please."

As they progressed down the hallway, they did so in silence. Bloom broke it first. "What was their mistake?"

"They ate." He answered her. "Aenor would have the students fast for a week, then send them into a room with food enchanted to make it near irresistible. Combined with their hate for him, they'd eat, either a small morsel or perhaps even more. And that would be the last thing they'd do."

"All those people died because they ate?" Layla echoed incredulously. "He had them killed because they ATE?"

"Yes." The man answered again.

"Couldn't you warn them?" Helia asked, looking horrified.

"I did. But their hate for Aenor made most deaf to those warnings until it was too late." The man pulled open his robe, revealing intricate markings on his skin. "Once these glow, there is no escape."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That is why you were against this so much?" The three Heads as well as the parents of the participants and the representative of Lightrock were gathered in Faragonda's office. Her mirror showed the group as they walked down the hallway, once more silent.

"I take it that was a rhetorical question?" Faragonda answered monotone. In a matter of days the once warm headmistress had distanced herself from friends and students alike. Now they knew why.

"How many?" Miriam demanded. "How many students did Aeron kill?"

"None." Faragonda answered her, not looking away from the mirror.

"You know what she means." Oritel said tensely.

"About 7200, my brother and fiancée among them." Pain and anger flashed across her face for a moment. "He no doubt would have continued had Darkar not killed him."

"7200…?" Teredor could not believe his ears. "How long was he Headmaster?"

"4 decades." Faragonda sighed, for the first time looking away from the mirror. "4 decades in which more students died than leaves fall of trees in Fall."

"Faragonda…?" Saladin whispered. "Please tell me those runes are supposed to be there?"

She looked up, eyes widening at what she saw. "He wouldn't…" She breathed. "He wouldn't DARE!" She shot up from her seat, running out of the room.

"I take that was a 'no'." Miriam whispered, watching in horror as her daughter now was in serious trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** M **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 8**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Outside the hallway where the exam was being taken Faragonda found him: Lord Darkar faced her there.

"Why?" Was all she said, emotions clogging her throat.

"I ended that exam and they reinstate it." He stated evenly. "They will regret it for the rest of their lives."

She rung for words, but could find none. Instead she pushed past him, opening the door. Wards tried to stop her, but she brushed them aside. Behind her Darkar grinned, knowing full well the outcome of this. Regardless, it'd be in his favor. He had not lied to Bloom: he acted according his nature, so why would he not do so now? Either the last Dragonfire perished in the bowels of Alfea, or Faragonda died trying to save her.

His face fell some when he remembered that day so long ago when he had faced Aenor. The fool had tried to summon the monster of the exam to battle him, but he had failed. He really did not need to think about what would have happened had he succeeded: that monster… man could have killed him.

He looked away from the open door when hearing others approach. Miriam and Oritel rounded the corner, freezing when they saw him.

"I am not here to attack." He assured them, making a dismissing motion with his hand. "Only punish."

"Punish?" Oritel echoed, his hand closing around his sword.

"The Council reinstated an exam that should have remained buried forever." He pointed at the still open door. "Now they pay the price for their folly."

"By killing our children?" Miriam demanded, anger causing her magic to radiate off of her.

"No." He countered. "By killing Faragonda." Red magic covered the opening, forming a barrier with glowing signs on it. "Be seeing you." He faded into the shadows of the hallway, his eyes flaring brightly for one moment before fading.

"We can't pass." Griffin rested her gloved hand on the shield. She might as well have rested it against the stone wall of the hallway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bloom knew something was seriously wrong when runes started to glow on the walls, tingeing everything a blood-red she had only ever seen with Darkar.

"No…" The man breathed. "These runes… They are the ones Aeron used to manually activate my curse."

"What?" Layla exclaimed, looking from the runes to him.

He did not answer her as instead his skin bulged outward as if something was trying to break free from underneath.

Bloom watched in horror as he transformed into the exact same thing she had seen when Darkar had dragged her to the past. Only this time, she was really there and there was no way out. "Run!" Considering the speeds she had seen him use, it was a desperate gamble, but she had no choice. At least the others followed her immediately, rather than being frozen.

She for a moment only heard her own breath rush past her ears, until the heavy thumps of the feet of something big echoed in the hallway. A quick glance over her shoulders confirmed her fears: he was catching up on them.

"Faster!" She called. It was useless: they were already going as fast as they could and he was still gaining on them.

The air was rushing around them, roaring with the force of a storm. It took her heated brain a few moments to realize they weren't going THAT fast.

Something blue passed them by, going into the other direction. A roar of pain shook the walls.

She stopped, looking over her shoulder. "Headmistress Faragonda!"

"Run!" The older fairy ordered. "I can slow him down enough that you can escape, go!"

"We can't leave you." Helia argued.

"GO!" Faragonda alternated between looking at them and looking at the monster who was getting up again. "Darkar activated the curse, but he forgot there are still wards on this man. Wards that can save your lives if you RUN NOW!"

The monster got up, attacking the old fairy. She in turn send him flying again, but not as far this time. His claws dragged through the solid stone of the hallway as he roared.

The students were gone, but the headmistress had stayed behind. I know what rests in your cellar, Faragonda, and I know the wards on it. Remember those.


	10. Chapter 10

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** M **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU, Blood, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 9**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They did not even notice the shield, passing through it like it was nothing. But while they were safe, Faragonda was not. Only short gusts of wind coming from the hallway told them she was still fighting.

The wards were working Faragonda realized. Whenever he got too close, they activated, throwing him back. But she knew that even the wards could not protect her forever. They were weakening already and soon he would be able to reach her.

She cursed Aenor under her breath, knowing full well how she could save herself now: get a student to take her place. What he had been thinking when creating this she'd never know. Not that she would ever know anything again after this was over.

Darkar knew the monster she was facing as well as she did: once unleashed, only death would appease it. Either its' own, or those of all in the hallway. She just hoped the youngsters had gotten out by now.

A sharp pain shot through her arm. Blood colored her light-blue blouse red. The wards had failed…

That only left one more ward: the one that would activate once she died. She gritted her teeth, dodging his next strike.

A powerful wind-gust pushed the monster back, his claws dragging through the solid stone.

In his eyes she saw her inevitable faith. She sighed, dropping her guard. Why bother?

It was mercifully quick, the pain lasting just a moment.

In her office, had anyone been there to look through the mirror they would have seen only death. The final ward had activated, and whatever blood was there turned into fire, burning like an inferno.

The very stone of the hallway melted, dripping down on the coiling form of the monster and a dying woman. The stench of burning flesh filled the school, being strongest at the exit of the hallway. They could not see the flames as the doorway closed for the last time, the Test of Control burning to ashes.

The final ward was a simple one: if the monster killed the Head of Alfea, Alfea would purge it… in fire.

The school burned to the ground, all that was left being a blackened corpse of the once proud building.


End file.
